


Fadoodling

by Eriakit



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Afternoon delight, Blow Jobs, Cock Bondage, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Snowballing, Tittyfucking, i cant find an official tag, just a little though, pecfucking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/pseuds/Eriakit
Summary: “Please,Master Shaw,finish sucking my poor tied-up cock so I can cum down your pretty throat?”
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	Fadoodling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/gifts).



> Fadoodling -   
> (Archaic)   
> *Sex  
> *Kinky sex

Mathias locked the door of the cheap inn room behind him, pushing back his hood, and then froze. Something was _wrong._ He scanned the room, at first seeing nothing out of the ordinary, but then - those weren’t his boots under the window. That definitely wasn’t his shirt hanging messily over the desk, neatly covering all of the paperwork he’d told himself he was going to finish that evening. The room was small, but spacious enough the sleeping area was separated from the couch and desk by a tall, wooden screen, which was currently decorated with a familiar pair of pants.

Mathias relaxed, then heaved a put-upon sigh as he walked across the room to the divider and peered around it.

His suspicions were confirmed by the sight of a fan of auburn hair over his pillows and a long stretch of sun-kissed skin over his comforter. He tsked, but Flynn’s head didn’t turn his way. Mathias crept closer - and startled like a scalded cat when Flynn snored.

“Light save me from idiots,” he muttered to himself. He went to shake Flynn by the arm to wake him and paused. Flynn’s arm was up above his head, pressed against the iron bars of the headboard. Mathias hummed to himself, then slunk as quietly as he could away from the edge of the bed. He stripped neatly and silently on the other side of the screen - clothes folded and set aside _properly,_ thank you - and ran one of his belts through his fingers consideringly.

They’d done something similar once already, and Flynn had enjoyed himself greatly. Mathias could always stop if Flynn woke up panicked. He ran the belt through his fingers again, keeping the buckle in his palm to prevent any jingling which might wake his lover. He _should_ wake Flynn up, first. If he was a good, nice man he would go in there and wake Flynn up with kisses, and ask nicely before he did anything else.

He hadn’t been a nice man in decades, if ever. A fact which Flynn was well aware of, and seemed to honestly enjoy.

He stood, feeling odd about being naked in view of the window but not really _caring_ as he idly tapped the leather belt against his thigh. His cock twitched at the feeling and he stopped and backtracked to his boots, unwinding one of the laces. Now well-equipped, he padded back to Flynn’s side half-hoping he’d woken up and mostly-hoping he hadn’t.

Flynn hadn’t moved a muscle and Mathias’ heart clenched at the sight. He looked down on Flynn resting peacefully, and knew it was because Flynn _trusted_ him. Flynn felt safe in Mathias’ space. It felt so good it hurt, felt so good it _terrified_ him, to think about that trust. He reveled in the ache of it as he bent over the bed and took hold of Flynn’s other arm, gently guiding it up to meet the other. He considered a moment, heart thumping hard enough he could feel it in his fingertips, then looped the belt once around Flynn’s wrists and buckled it around two of the headboard’s bars. He knew Flynn - it was plenty loose enough that Flynn could twist and undo the buckle to get free if he wanted to.

Flynn still hadn’t woken up. He let out another snore and Mathias rolled his eyes fondly. The man could sleep through a war if he was tired enough.

The thought gave Mathias pause. Maybe he should just let Flynn sleep, if he was so exhausted. Mathias could go pretend to be a good man, finish his paperwork or join Flynn for a nap. But _oh,_ Flynn was gorgeous like this - completely naked, spread long over _Mathias’_ bed, in _Mathias’_ room, for only Mathias to see… Flynn was so _his,_ and so very, very beautiful. And really, if Flynn had wanted to sleep and _only_ sleep, he wouldn’t have stripped naked and lain on top of the covers. He was a blanket thief of the highest order, always claiming he was cold when he slept. Even for a nap, he’d have gotten in the blankets, surely.

Mathias swung himself up onto the bed and straddled Flynn’s hips before he could argue with himself any more. Flynn woke with a snort and a grunt and a full-body jerk that almost unseated Mathias from his belly. Mathias grinned down at Flynn as blurry blue-green eyes slowly focused on him.

His heart clenched again as Flynn immediately smiled back and then tried to reach for him. It was a futile effort on Flynn’s part, and Flynn’s brows scrunched up in confusion as his motion was halted by the belt. He tilted his head back, and Mathias watched his throat bob as he caught sight of the belt.

_“Oh,”_ Flynn breathed, and then he jerked his head back up to meet Mathias’ eyes again. Mathias was worried for a moment, but then Flynn was grinning ear-to-ear as he bucked again, playfully. “Are you going to punish me for breaking into your sanctum sanctorum, Mathias?” Mathias couldn’t help but chuckle as Flynn wriggled under him like a dog begging for a belly rub.

“That’s Spymaster Shaw to you, Flynn,” he said, smoothing his palms over Flynn’s sides and chest on a whim. Flynn whined at him.

“But thats so _long_ , and I have to let you know, I was nice and deep in a sweet, sweet dream about you and a nice little cove I visited once - the water was the perfect temperature for skinnydipping, I’ll have you know - and I’m not running on full sails yet.” He wriggled again, and yawned dramatically up at Mathias. He smirked as Mathias looked down at him doubtfully. “How about I just call you _master_ as a compromise?”

Mathias’ breath caught, and he could _feel_ his cheeks and neck flush. Flynn’s eyes widened, a bright peal of joyful laughter spilling out of his grinning mouth.

“Oho! You _like_ that.” Flynn’s eyes went hooded as he laid his head back, tipping his chin just-so to show his throat. Mathias could feel Flynn’s legs spread wide just behind him, the tops of his thighs touching Mathias’ feet. “You’ve _caught_ me, _master,”_ Flynn purred, at least having the decency to flush a little pink as he said it, and it was so horribly over-done that it was embarrassing how Mathias’ prick jumped at the statement. “ _Whatever_ will you do to me now?”

Mathias had to clear his throat before he could speak. “Well I _was_ going to blow you, but now I’m leaning more towards a few good swats as punishment for sounding like you came fresh out of a Steamy Romance Novel.”

Flynn’s eyes went wide, all traces of over-done seduction wiped clean from his face in a blink. “Now, now, let’s not be hasty!” He batted his lashes at Mathias - _batted_ them, like some maiden from a tale. “I’ll be a good boy, I promise. No tricks or nothin’.”

Mathias snorted at him in disbelief, but scooted backwards anyways, knee-walking as gracefully as he could manage over Flynn’s spread legs. Flynn let out a happy, ridiculous squeal as Mathias settled with his forearms holding Flynn’s thighs in place and his hands spread over the sensitive skin where legs met hips, doing his best to not fall off the bottom edge of the bed which just wasn’t at all built with this in mind. “You’re lucky you’re pretty,” he muttered, and heard Flynn chuckle distractedly.

“Yeah, yeah I am definitely _very_ lucky. A very, very lucky man, that’s me…”

Mathias looked up from getting himself settled and caught Flynn staring at him. Flynn’s cheeks went _scarlet,_ the red spreading quick and bright down his neck, his chest - even his belly was pink. Mathias felt his own flush flare up again, and idly wondered if Flynn cursed his blushing skin as much and Mathias did.

And then what Flynn had _said_ hit home, and Mathias let out a shaky breath over Flynn’s poor, neglected, half-hard cock. Flynn shivered, so Mathias shoved thoughts of the bright pain in his chest and the giddy twisting in his gut at Flynn’s little declaration aside, and instead lowered his head to press a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the side of Flynn’s cock. He kept his eyes locked on Flynn’s, and got to see the exact moment Flynn’s eyes lost focus at the contact.

“Fuck, Mathias,” he hissed. “Are you teasing or promising?”

Mathias shut his eyes and breathed in deeply as he nuzzled down to the base of Flynn’s stiffening prick, the musky scent of him making his head feel fuzzy just-like-always. He hummed consideringly right between Flynn’s balls and the base of his cock and heard Flynn make a choked noise, thighs spasming. “Promising,” he muttered, knowing his mustache was tickling and his breath was hot and he was _so close_ to what Flynn wanted.

He grinned, teeth an empty threat against sensitive skin, as the muscles in Flynn’s thighs jumped against his forearms. “Tides save me,” was whined at him in response and he ignored it, running his mouth up Flynn’s cock until he could take the head into his mouth and suckle at it. He hummed again, moving one hand to hold the base steady as he bobbed his head a few times, just to make sure it was hard enough - and then he sunk down, taking Flynn down until his nose was buried in auburn curls.

He kept Flynn pinned to the bed with both hands as Flynn tried to jackknife up and was halted by the belt around his wrists. Mathias chuckled at the violent string of curses Flynn let out, setting off another bout.

“Oh, oh, Mattie please - “ Mathias swallowed around him at the same time as he pinched Flynn’s thigh in reprimand for the nickname. _“Fuck._ I - right right no nickname - shit - Math- _master_ , please?” Mathias groaned and pulled up and off Flynn slowly, keeping the suction. He took a few breaths before pushing down again, as slow as he’d pulled up. “Oh, that, that works then? That’s good?” Mathias rolled his tongue up as much as he was able in response, bottoming out. He kept his eyes shut and twisted his head side-to-side a little, just to feel Flynn’s cock rub against his throat. He felt _full,_ and from more than just the cock inside him. _“Master,_ then, tides, if that’s the respo- _ngk.”_

Mathias swallowed again just to make Flynn repeat the noise, amused-and-pleased. “Should I just shut up? I shoul- _fuck_ \- should, shouldn’t I? I’ll just shut up and let you work. A master at work. That you are - _shit.”_ Mathias swatted Flynn’s thigh right over where he’d pinched him, pulling back to lick broad swaths up the underside of his cock right along the largest vein. Flynn whined, sounding honestly distressed, so Mathias opened his eyes and looked up at him, nuzzling his cheek against Flynn’s spit-wet cock.

“What is it, Flynn?” He could hear the roughness in his voice, the faint catches as his throat tried to bounce back from being spread so wide. He liked it.

“Oh hell,” Flynn whispered, eyes locked on the sight. Mathias smirked again and Flynn shook his head, visibly gathering himself. “I, uh. If you want me to shut up, you’re gonna need to gag me. I physically can’t, when you’re doing that.”

Mathias’ cock throbbed between his belly and the bed. Oh, what an idea. What an _image_ it conjured, Flynn’s lips spread wide around something - another belt, maybe, or his underwear? Or _Mathias’_ underwear. He could go and fetch them from the sitting room, treat himself to the sight of Flynn frustrated and muffled, unable to say a word, unable to tell Mathias to stop, not wanting to.

Mathias came back to himself and swallowed hard, pressing a quick kiss to the side of Flynn’s cock in easy-comfort as Flynn gazed down at him and panted, waiting for his answer. “Not tonight,” Mathias decided. He would have to get out of the bed, for one. For another, he would have to think of a way Flynn could tell him to stop without his hands _or_ his voice, and that was beyond his capabilities with all of his blood in his cock and his mind entirely focused on the taste of Flynn left on his tongue and the soreness in his throat. “But maybe later.”

Flynn nodded violently. “Alright, alright, yeah. Yeah, definitely later.” He shivered, his sides twitching like a horse bothered by a fly. Mathias moved to take Flynn back into his mouth and paused as Flynn whined again.

“A problem?” he asked, breathing right over the head of Flynn’s cock.

Flynn groaned. “N-not. Not really? Only, uh, only if you do that again I’m like as not to come right down your throat. Fair warning. And uh, I thought you might have something in mind? For yourself?” He spread his legs just a touch wider in blatant invitation.

Mathias tilted his head, considering, making sure his mustache brushed right along the head of Flynn’s prick just to earn himself a muffled little yelp. The bed didn’t have side tables - you got what you paid for in cheap dockside inns - which meant to get anything slick enough to fuck Flynn properly he’d have to get out of the bed, and again he’d really rather not have to. But the image of Flynn’s mouth stretched wide around something danced through his head again, and _oh,_ yes that would be just fine.

He reached up and snagged his bootlace from where he’d dropped it at Flynn’s side when he’d belted his wrists to the bed and eyed it, letting Flynn sweat out the silence. He examined the lace closely - it would work. He smiled at Flynn. “Let me know if it hurts.”

“If _what_ hurts?” Flynn yelped, not moving so much as an inch away from Mathias as the lace was quickly knotted into a loop. Mathias patted his leg soothingly, slipped the loop around the base of Flynn’s cock, and cinched it snugly against his skin. “Oh fuck,” Flynn muttered, and Mathias chuckled at him.

“Not even a token protest?” he asked, genuinely curious. Flynn shook his head, strands of hair sticking to his cheeks.

“To what, getting my dick sucked _longer?_ I’ll protest later if it goes purple.”

Mathias eyed Flynn’s bright red, painfully hard cock. No purple. Alright then. “Next time,” he started, winding an extra loop around the base of Flynn’s balls and making sure both were tight but not at risk of damaging anything. “I’m going to gag you, and tie your cock up again, and make you ride me, I think.”

Flynn made a noise like he’d been stabbed and nodded so hard Mathias was worried about his neck. “Sound great, yeah, one question - why is that next time?”

Mathias stroked Flynn’s cock idly as he considered if he was going to go back to what he’d started now, or after fucking Flynn’s face. “Because this time, I’m too lazy to get out of bed to find something slick enough to make that happen.” “Miracles have been performed with a little spit and determination, Mathias,” Flynn informed him breathlessly. Mathias ran a thumb over the head of Flynn’s prick, then let it go to slap down against his belly.

“You might be willing to split yourself open, brat, but I prefer it when I can pound into you _without_ chafing my cock.”

Flynn watched wide-eyed as Mathias clambered up to straddle him again. “Oy, remember the protesting? I’m protesting. What happened to -”

Mathias darted forward to kiss him, and Flynn moaned as he tasted just where Mathias’ mouth had been. Mathias pulled back and tapped Flynn’s cheek fondly with two fingers. “I’ll finish you off after.”

“Oh,” Flynn said, looking down at Mathias’ cock and licking his lips. “Well, that’s alright then. Carry on.”

Mathias rolled his eyes, scooting up a bit more. He paused as he found himself with his cock square between Flynn’s pecs. He tilted his head and ran his tongue over his lower lip. Flynn’s chest wasn’t exactly the definition of _ample_ , but there was a definite swell of muscle, even in this position. Mathias hummed and braced his palms on either side of Flynn’s chest, and pressed until Flynn’s pecs were squeezed nicely against the sides of his cock.

He thrusted forward experimentally, letting out a low moan at the friction against his neglected cock. He did it again, sliding slick-enough over Flynn’s skin, helped along by the sweat Flynn had worked himself into. It was _good,_ the light dusting of hair over Flynn’s chest catching just-right.

“That’s - oh, that’s new, but yeah,” Flynn muttered, and Mathias felt fire dance down his spine at the idea that he’d happened upon something the other man _hadn’t_ done before. He pressed harder, leveraging himself up onto his knees and pressing Flynn’s pecs tighter around himself. He rode Flynn’s chest as hard as he could, going for strength rather than speed, a slow, agonizing drag back and then quick-and-forceful forward again. Flynn arched up into him, encouraging. “That’s it Mattie, that’s it, go for it. Gonna cum all over my tits? Thought you wanted my mouth. Gonna need to move up a little higher for me to reach, love. C’mon.”

Mathias groaned, scooting up another couple of inches and having to adjust the angle of his thrusts to keep the contact. But it was worth it - Flynn ducked his head forward, chin to chest, and was able to take the head of Mathias’ cock into his mouth on the next thrust. Mathias snarled, giving up on Flynn’s chest to surge forward, hands sliding into auburn hair. Flynn’s arms jerked in reaction as Mathias fucked into his mouth, but before Mathias could think to pause and let him adjust Flynn was making happy, needy noises again, urging Mathias on wordlessly.

Mathias didn’t bother to try and hold himself back, and it didn’t take long at all before he was spilling down Flynn’s throat, lights bursting behind his eyes, limbs twitching, jaw clenched. He kept fucking Flynn’s face, cum and spit dragged out by his cock to make a mess of Flynn’s mouth and chin. Flynn tugged against the grip on his hair and Mathias let go, wincing tiredly at the stiffness in his fingers - he’d held on far too hard. But Flynn didn’t seem to mind, licking happily at the mess on Mathias’ cock, sending shivers and aftershocks rocketing up Mathias’ spine.

Head feeling heavy, the fuzziness of afterglow wrapped around him like a cloak, Mathias could only smile down at Flynn and pet his hair in mute apology for the rough treatment as Flynn did as he pleased, lapping up any stray drop of cum he could find. Eventually he flopped back, panting a little, and looked up at Mathias with needy eyes.

Mathias chuckled at him. “Alright. You’ve got a choice.” Flynn visibly perked up, making Mathias snort. “I can finish sucking you off now, or you can give me a minute, and I’ll get up, find some oil, and ride you.”

Flynn’s eyes unfocused as he visibly fought with himself over the choice. Mathias snickered, leaning down to fold his arms along the headboard and rest his forehead on his arms. It took Flynn a solid minute to work it out for himself, and then he leaned his head back so they were face-to-face and told Mathias, solemnly, “I’m not gonna last more than five seconds, it’d be a wasted trip out of bed.”

Mathias snickered again, pushing himself down the bed. He stopped when he was stretched out over Flynn, faces inches apart, and decided to take a minute to clean up some of his mess. He let himself admire the sight, first - Flynn’s mustache mussed and sticky, the patch on his chin covered, his lips red and abused, little drops of white dotted here and there on his throat. Mathias ran his tongue over the stubble over Flynn’s adam’s apple, gathering up a couple drops, and then kissed Flynn to feed it to him.

Flynn moaned, sucking at Mathias’ tongue to get all he could from it, then bucked impatiently, cock dragging over Mathias’ hip. Mathias drew back, brow raised, and Flynn grinned at him. “We’re nearing that purple I mentioned protesting about, mate.”

“What happened to ‘master’, hm?” Mathias asked, not moving an inch, and Flynn waggled his eyebrows.

“Please, _Master Shaw,_ finish sucking my poor tied-up cock so I can cum down your pretty throat?”

Mathias blinked, licking his lips, cursing his cheeks for getting pinker again. He could _feel_ it warming hotter than his post-orgasmic flush. It made it damned hard to argue he wasn’t affected by the thought, so he didn’t bother trying. Flynn bucked up again to emphasize his statement, and Mathias cleared his throat. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

He clambered the rest of the way down, and wasted no time with pleasantries before taking Flynn into his mouth again. Flynn’s head audibly slapped back into the pillows, a groaned _oh, fuck_ making Mathias smile around his mouthful. He bobbed his head slowly a few times, toying with the bootlace, debating how much longer he was going to draw this out. But Flynn was squirming, and his cock _had_ looked rather angrily red, and, well. Mathias wasn’t as young as he used to be, his neck was tired as it was.

He took Flynn in to the root again, having a rougher time of ignoring his gag reflex this time, but managing. He swallowed once around Flynn, just to hear another of those strings of pleased curses, and then untied the lace.

The effect was immediate. Flynn’s heels braced against the bed as he arched, lifting Mathias up with him, and Mathias had to scramble to flatten Flynn back down by the hips as he swallowed in an attempt not to gag. He cupped one palm around Flynn’s balls as Flynn ground up agaisnt him - as best he could with a good portion of Mathias’ weight braced against his hips - mewling into the sex-reeking air, legs shaking to either side of Mathias’ head.

Mathias pulled back as Flynn calmed, licking gently at Flynn’s oversensitive skin. He curled his arms under Flynn’s hips and settled in with his head on Flynn’s thigh while their breathing slowed. It was soothing, just basking in the scent and heat of the closed-in little room full of _them._

“Was that what you were angling for when you snuck in here?” Mathias asked, mouth dragging over the skin of Flynn’s hip. He could feel Flynn shrug.

“Actually, I just wanted a nap, and the thought of being anywhere anyone but you could find me was exhausting. Figured the only one who’d come here would be you, so.” Another shrug, and Mathias twisted so he could dig his chin into Flynn’s skin and meet his eyes.

Flynn was looking anywhere-but-at-him, and that just wouldn’t do. Mathias thumped the pads of two of his fingers on Flynn’s balls, earning himself a jump like he’d stabbed him and a wounded glare. “You can come here anytime,” Mathias told him, expecting a filthy pun in return. He _wasn’t_ expecting the wide-eyed, fearful expression that came over Flynn’s face. The fear had Mathias putting a little steel in his voice when he continued - he didn’t want to be misunderstood at all. “You don’t need to break in. There’s a spare key under the board above the door, and I can get you your own if you like, though I’ll probably be changing inns again soon.”

Flynn just kept staring at him, and Mathias sighed as he heaved his weary bones up again. This was too serious a moment to be had, suddenly, with Flynn belted up with cum splatters on his face. He stumbled to his feet, taking a moment to steady himself, and left Flynn tied up as he grabbed a cloth and dunked it in the basin of water on the dresser. He came back and started wiping Flynn’s face down without so much as a how-do-you-do, and got none of the bratty commentary he’d expected. When Flynn was clean Mathias wiped himself down, then just began aimlessly washing Flynn from the neck down as he spoke.

“You’re welcome here anytime. Just make sure none of the champions follow you - I get harassed by them enough on the ship.”

Flynn made a little noise of agreement, and Mathias looked up through his lashes to see Flynn was still staring like Mathias had grown a second head. Mathias huffed at him. “What?”

“Well. Two things. First, is that an invitation to come nap in your bed whenever? Just come bother you whenever I like?”

Mathias blinked at him. “You… do that already.”

“I do that about a fifth as many times as I’d like, Mattie.”

Mathias’ heart clenched. A dozen nights he’d slept alone wishing Flynn had decided to pop by came to mind, and he kicked himself mentally for not making this clear earlier. “Whenever you like, yes.”

Flynn swallowed hard. “Alright. That’s. Alright.”

Mathias smiled, and Flynn matched him, and the silence stretched out quiet-and-happy until Mathias broke it out of burning curiosity. “And the second thing?”

Flynn blinked at him. “What second thing?”

Mathias sighed, tossing the washcloth in the general direction of the basin. “You said there were two things, Flynn.”

“OH, that. Well.” He wiggled a bit. “I can’t really feel my fingers?”

Mathias cursed, lunging forward to undo the belt as Flynn giggled like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fairshaw discord bc I lowkey said I would, and for Drago who puts up with me never finishing the fics I need to finish for her in favor or writing new porn.
> 
> Fun fact:  
> I just randomly decided Shaw has a scent kink, at some point, and I may or may not use that to write some angst or hurt/comfort later.


End file.
